


Super Beast

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M, Nicki Minaj - Freeform, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music was the best way to learn another language. It wasn’t their fault she was really catchy. Besides, she was popular in America, right? Haruto didn’t know what he was missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Spoken Italics are meant to be english. Spoken regular is Japanese as implied by this fanfic

It was that time in the day that Kousuke had all the time in the world to himself. He peered out of fenced yard to make sure that no one was nearby. He’d never be able to live this down if someone walked in on him.

Slowly, he took out a pair of red shutter shades and slipped them on his face. He dragged a hand through his hair. Taking a breath, he bounced back and forth on his heels. He turned on his trusty music player, slipping the big red headphones so that his hair consumed the band. Pressing play, he heard the the beat start, and that voice start after. She was too fast for him to keep up with, and he convinced himself it was the first play through of this song.

Tsucchy had been learning English from Rock, and then he went to rap and hiphop. Rock was a great start, but Rap and hiphop where a lot faster and harder to keep up with. So Kousuke had finally advanced to hiphop. Okay, so not really. But Tsucchy had shown him this really great artist from America, and he loved her music.

He decided to dance to the music instead. Slowly, on the second playthrough, he rocked his body to the music. Moving his shoulders as he started to move his hands gesturing with the music. He could barely comprehend what she was saying, but it was enough to follow.

Okay third playthrough, time to get serious.

“This one is for the boys with the booming system” The English sounded so off and wrong. It was no where as smooth as hers, and he was a second off. He stumbled over the next line, and waited to the second verse. Maybe dancing would make it easier?

Gesturing with his index finger and thumb, he bounced back and forth, moving his body to the beat. “And he ill, he real, he might got a deal. He pop bottles, and he got the right kind of build.” He spun around popping his chest out and dragging his hands over his muscles. Okay, he was doing this.

Or not. He completely messed over the next couple of lines. Groaning in frustration, he just waited until the easiest part started.

He spread his feet apart, and with his hands on his heart, he thrusted his chest and pelvis in opposite directions. “Boy you got my heart beat running away.” He found his voice rising, and his English sounding paticularly better. His voice too even was less awkward, and wasn’t actually half bad. “Beating like a drum.” He dragged his hands down his chest to his legs and rolled his shoulder out before spinning around and pointing out to the next like. “And it’s coming your way—”

 

Kousuke’s voice died out, as the person in front of him caught the next line for him. “Can’t you year the boom, badoom, boom, boom badoom, boom bass?” Shunpei sung effortlessly, standing still with an incredible look on face.

Quickly yanking his headphones down and trying to hide the shutter shades, Kousuke yelped in suprise. His music blared loudly in the background as he stared at the brightly colored man in front of him.

“…I never took you for a nicki minaj fan.” Shunpei laughed awkwardly. He leaned forward and grabbed the shutter shades sheepishly before placing them on his own face.

Without even hearing the music perfectly, Shunpei caught the rhythm and began dancing to it much better than Kousuke had been. He hummed the next couple of lines, until Shunpei tilted the glasses down,and with a huge grin on his face looked over at Shunpei.

“Excuse me,” Shunpei put his hand over his mouth giving Kousuke a sort of “oh” look. “You’re a hell of a guy. You know I got a thing for American guys” And with all the suprising grace and charm Shunpei had, he strutted over as if he was a Japanese incarnation of Nicki Minaj. “I mean, sigh, sickenin’ eyes. I can tell you’re in touch with you’re feminine side, oh. Yes I did, Yes I did—” Shunpei was great, but way too close. Hell, he was so in the moment, Kousuke didn’t think Shunpei knew he was that close.

A loud cough interrupted them.

“Oi. I’m glad the two of you are getting all cosy, we have a phantom to get.” Haruto leaned against the gate the yard. His arms crossed with a bemused smirk on his face. “Shunpei you’re not a bad singer to be honest.” He turned and left the yard. “When the two of you are done with you’re weird mating ritual, let me know.”

“I DON’T LIKE KO—” “I’M NOT G—” Kousuke screeched, his cheeks turning red insync with Shunpei screaming exasperated. 

“Yeah yeah. I’m happy for you two.” Haruto waved, leaving the two behind.


End file.
